Forever is over
by deeys
Summary: 'forever' itu... tidak nyata kan? Warning! Boy x Boy


**a/n : hello kenalkan saya deeys~ :]**

**yap, pertama kalinya menulis di fandom vocaloid. Jadi, maafkan saya kalo ceritanya Abal, Geje, OOC, aneh, dsb.**

**no flame please . but RnR?**

**Disclaimer ;**

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Boy x Boy = dont like dont read ;].**

**Pairing : Kaito x Len**

* * *

"Kau tahu, entahlah- sudah seminggu ini hubunganku dengannya benar benar terpuruk."

"Maksudmu terpuruk?." Rin bertanya sambil memakan jeruknya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Iya, terpuruk.." Jawabku sambil memandang kosong. "Tidak, mungkin- hancur- entahlah." Tambahku.

Rin melihatku khawatir.

"Kau, baik baik saja kan Len?. Kau dan Kaito tidak apa apa kan?." Tanyanya. Terdengar dengan jelas nada khawatir dari suaranya.

Aku tak menjawab, melainkan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Aku menggeleng.

"Entahlah, bila tak saling menyapa selama 3 hari penuh dan tidak pernah saling ber-sms selama 3 hari bisa kau katakan baik.. Entahlah-" Jawabku.

Ah, rasanya sakit..

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya?." Tanya Rin lagi. Kali ini aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin- akan kutanyakan. Hanya saja Rin, kau tahu.. Rasanya sakit- sakit sekali. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, bahkan menyapamu saja tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sakit Rin, sakit." Terangku. Dan tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipiku.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua dengkulku yang kudekap dengan erat. Ini memalukan, kenapa.. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Di depan Rin lagi. Memalukan, aku memalukan. Baka! Ini menyedihkan- diriku menyedihkan.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan belaian Rin di punggungku.

"Sudah, kalau kau mau menangis. Menangislah Len, tak apa. Wajar.. lebih baik kau lepaskan semua emosimu. Tidak apa apa untuk menangis." Ujarnya lembut.

Ini- mengejutkan. Rin yang biasanya menindasku, tak biasanya seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dan yah- lagipula kami kembar. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku semakin menyembunyikan wajahku dan tak terasa tangisanku semakin keras. Bisa kurasakan bahwa Rin memelukku dari belakang.

Uh, ini menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Apa yang Kaito inginkan? Kalau dia ingin putus, kenapa tidak bicara langsung? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Tak tahukan dia bahwa ini menyakitkan?

Dan padahal dia berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku.

Munafik, Kaito kau baka! Munafik. Kau pembohong!.

"Hubungi dia Len, kalau kau tidak mau meneleponnya, lebih baik sms saja." Suruh Rin lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Kalau perlu apa apa panggil aku ya?" Tanyanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab, masih saja menyembunyikan wajahku. Hingga terdengar pintu tertutup dan Rin sudah meninggalkan kamarku. Barulah aku mengambil HPku yang ada di atas meja.

Dan yah, seperti apa yang dianjurkan Rin. Aku memberanikan diri untuk men-_text-_nya.

**To : Kai**

**Hey, boleh aku jujur padamu?**

**Emm, kau tahu.. Jujur, aku kangen. Yap, kangen sekali padamu.**

**Kangen semua tentangmu. Senyummu, Tanganmu, Baumu, dan yeah- semuanya.**

**Ada apa? Bila ada masalah, jujur saja. Tolong, jangan seperti ini. Tolong.. Kumohon.**

Yak, _sent_

Yah, aku tau smsku terkesan _cliché _uh tapi entahlah. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kupikirkan.

'Drrt Drrt'

HPku bergetar, dan aku dengan malas melihatnya. Tapi bisa kuduga.. Balasannya sudah datang.

**From : Kai**

**Sebelumnya maaf, maaf sekali. Tapi kurasa.. Kita cukup sudah sampai disini saja Len. Maaf, tapi aku sudah- sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua Len. Maafkan aku, maaf. Benar benar maaf. Aku tak bisa lagi Len. Maaf. Maafkan aku.**

Ah..

Hahahaha, payah.

Aku tidak hanya bodoh. Tidak hanya bodoh dan menyedihkan tapi juga terlalu... naif. Hahahaha, parah. Parah sekali.

Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dengan deras.

Dan dengan cepat aku segera mengetik balasannya.

**To : Kai**

**Ah, iya. Kalau memang harus begitu. Iya.. Tidak apa apa. Dan terimakasih atas semuanya. Terimakasih.**

_Sent._

Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua dengkulku. Uh, dengan susah payah aku menahan air mata yang menetes. Tapi apa daya, ternyata aku tak bisa.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata itu. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya.

Tak bisa kupercaya...

Secepat itu, secepat itu semuanya berakhir.

Yap hanya dengan jangka waktu 7 bulan.

Berakhir, semuanya berakhir.

_'Drrt Drrt'_

HPku kembali bergetar, dengan cepat kubuka dan kubaca balasannya.

**From : Kai**

**Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku. Maaf.**

Aku membaca pesan itu berulang ulang.

Hahahah, rasanya ingin tertawa, tertawa keras. Perasaan yang aneh bercampur aduk di hatiku. Sakit,.. Terlalu sakit.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Mengusap air mataku dan memandang kosong kedepan. Hahahah, munafik. Padahal dia berjanji akan bersamaku, menghabiskan hidupnya bersamaku. Hahaha mu-na-fik.

Dengan cepat aku membuka file folder photo di HPku dan memandangnya sejenak. Dan tanpa basa basi, aku segera menghapusnya.

Lalu menuju ke arah phonebook ku. Yap, dan sekali lagi menghapus file yang bernama _'Kai'_ dari HPku.

Haaaaaah.

Aneh, ini aneh. Menyakitkan..

Tak pernah kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, cukup.

Lagipula. 'Forever' itu tak nyata kan?.


End file.
